


Cold Weather

by SweetButtercups



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001), Ozzy & Drix
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Maria in a cat dress, Oneshot, Short, ellen crushing hard on maria, jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButtercups/pseuds/SweetButtercups
Summary: Maria Amino and Ellen Patella walk to a Halloween party





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> wow my second fanfic and it's a couple nobody probably ships.  
> and im super bad at titles, sorry jfiowjigojwwj

  Maria invited Ellen to a Halloween party, but she wasn't sure how she'd fell about that. Ellen wasn’t too fond of parties; she's been more at peace with just herself, a book, and a quiet space to read said book. The idea of being in a crowd of people all trying to talk to her at once while pop music blares in the background just seemed too overwhelming for her. Although, somehow, seeing Maria begging her to come convinced Ellen to tag along. 

  They both agreed to walk since the party wasn't too far away from their apartments, so they both met up outside the apartment complex.  Maria was wearing a short black dress  with beautiful lace around it and a tail, including a cat-ear headband sitting on top of her head. Meanwhile, Ellen was just wearing something casual. She wasn't looking to wear a costume or anything, it wasn't really her thing. Ellen found Maria’s costume rather cute on her though, especially the headband. She couldn’t bring herself to say it aloud though, so she just smiled to herself instead.  "Well, the party's not waiting for us." Maria said, "Let's go!" Ellen nodded, catching up with her pace.

  “I’m so glad you decided to come this year, you’ll have a great time! Jones and Drix are going to be there too, so it won’t just be you and I.” Maria smiled, looking as happy as ever, filling Ellen’s heart with absolute joy. “No problem. I guess it’s about time I get out of my comfort zone anyway, I suppose.” Ellen replied, smiling back. "Oh, and I forgot to say," Maria began, "Jones and Drix are also going to be there. I think Jones is going as Iron Man, and Drix is going as the Hulk? I'm fine with Drix going as the Hulk, but Jones should have gone as Captain America honestly." Ellen had no idea what she was talking about.

  Abruptly, Maria’s purse buzzed. She pulled out her phone and began to read the notification, "Wow, what timing. Jones just texted me.” She stated rather unexcitedly.“He wants us to hurry up too, apparently. Can’t he be patient? We can only walk so quickly,” she grumbled annoyingly, typing out a reply.  “Don’t worry about him, he’ll live,” Ellen smirked. “Ha, yeah, I guess so.” She put the phone back in her purse after sending the text to Ozzy.

  They both went quiet, causing Ellen to feel the need to awkwardly push back any loose strands from her hair, even though they were all perfectly in place. 

  “Getting chilly out, huh.” Maria decided to break the silence. Ellen looked her way again, “You should wear my jacket, then; I have a long sleeve shirt under it anyway. All you’re wearing is a dress.” Ellen began taking it off, but Maria stopped her, “No, no, It’s fine. We’re almost there anyway. Plus, I don’t want to burden you just because I decided not to bring something to keep myself warm."

  “...Are you sure?” Ellen asked, a bit uncertain. “Of course! It isn’t so bad anyway. The warmth is all yours, my friend.” she playfully elbowed her friend.  Ellen blushed, “A-Ah. O-Okay. Thanks.”

  
  
  



End file.
